


Archery

by phlants



Series: Techno And His Son :) [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: - implied - Freeform, All Personas, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Not real life!, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno cares for Tommy, Techno is a good dad part two :), Techno teaches Tommy archery, Tommy is a crybaby part two, Wholesome Technoblade, Wholesome TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlants/pseuds/phlants
Summary: "I never said it'd be easy, boy."
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techno And His Son :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084901
Comments: 17
Kudos: 325





	Archery

**Author's Note:**

> Sum: Techno teaches Tommy archery.

The air had become bitter, sweet in the nose. It sent small shivers down your spine, goose flesh glossing your skin. The trees became frail and grossly hunched, their once pretty viridescent leaves becoming an ugly brown.

Tommy enjoyed the cold weather. He liked the ache of his frostbitten fingers, and the colour of his pinkened nose. It made him feel oddly calm, albeit the uncomfortableness his body now possessed.

It was one of these days, the morning dew thicker than honey; the smell of winter wafting through the air, when the boy was first introduced to archery. He had just turned seven, being gifted a pair of quiver and bow for his birth date. The boy was filled with true and utter bliss -- never being able to declare a weapon as his own until now. 

It had only been a day of housing the item before Tommy was impatiently earnest to learn the highs and lows of archery. He wanted to learn everything, from the basics, to the extremely skilled and strenuous maneuvers. Everything; all of it.

So after many pleas and whines to his father, the man agreed to teach Tommy, even in the harsh weather.

“Now, slide the very end of the arrow to your cheek.” A voice instructed behind the blonde, just beside his ear. It was quiet and full of patience, the voice. The blonde swallowed, pressing the softened feather to said location. “Yes, like that.” it spoke again, much less quiet. 

“Keep your eyes on the target. All your focus must be on the target.” It murmured, a scarred finger now in the boy’s peripheral vision. Tommy nodded with excitement, hand tightening around the grip of the bow. It felt nice when touched, the bow. Smooth on some parts, engraved with adequate symbols on others. 

“Now, shoot!” The voice hissed, causing the blonde to squeal out and lose focus, the arrow gliding to the left and getting stuck in a nearby bush. A chortle was heard behind the frightened blonde, inducing a slump of shoulders on Tommy’s end. 

“Oh, this is hard!” The young boy cried, letting out a whine of dismay and a stomp of his foot. The blonde dropped the bow in fury, landing deep into the white below. Tommy turned around, eyebrows knitted and face scrunched in anger. Techno rubbed his temples quickly, a sly grin never fading from his face.

“I never said it’d be easy, boy.” The man explained, ruffling the much smaller person’s hair, long nails grazing the boy’s scalp. Tommy scoffed, pulling away from the touch. He turned on his heels, quickly stomping away from the piglin, ignoring the loud calls of his name.

Tommy muttered out a variety of curses as he trudged throughout the snow, digging harshly through the thicket the arrow had landed in, pulling out leaves and twigs while he trashed. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. It’s all stupid. Dad’s so good at archery, and I’m shit at it. Not fair, fair, fair!” The blonde babbled, tears pricking at his eyes. The young boy fisted at a wide size of leaves, grabbing and yanking harshly at said blades. 

Moments dragged to minutes before the boy found his arrow, jerking it from the undergrowth and tucking it carefully into his quiver. Tommy exhaled miserably, before making his way back over to the broad figure before him. Techno glanced at Tommy as he sauntered over, eyes low and mouth lower. The pig-hybrid smiled as the blonde stopped at the man’s side, head falling into the piglin’s abdomen. Techno draped an arm around the young boy’s shoulder, the man’s long carmine cloak sheltering Tommy from the world outside.

“Are you done?” Techno asked, glancing down at the drooping lad. Tommy yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m tired.” The blonde spoke softly as he outstretched his arms up towards Techno, indicating he wanted to be carried. The pinkette smiled as he slowly picked the young boy off the ground, his arms wrapped securely around the child’s backside. Tommy tucked his head into the man’s shoulder, the soft fabric of his tunic poising the young boy into a soft, safe slumber. 

“Sleep, my boy. I won’t let anything happen to you.” The piglin spoke, beginning his slow trek through the many whites of snow, petting the child’s hair with ease.


End file.
